Out of the Blue
by Koshiwa-chan
Summary: Her world came shattering down when her father died in a car accident. To make matters worse, her brother left her to fend for herself, leaving behind no emotional or economical help whatsoever. Only one person stayed by her side, Yukito.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, everyone! And I would first like to thank everyone who has clicked on this fan fiction and decided to read it. You are probably a big fan of Card Captor Sakura…like me. (Haha.) It would give me much support if you'd also commented and suggested to me on what you think or would like to see, or what you liked and didn't like about the story. This is probably my third fan fiction, but I've never even finished one, so… hopefully, I'll be able to finish this one. CRITQUE PLEASE!

**DISCLAIMER: **(CARD CAPTOR SAKURA © CLAMP) I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its contents. Card Captor Sakura was made by CLAMP, and will always have their rightful name intended upon its materials.

**SUMMARY:**  
Her world came shattering down when her father died in a car accident. To make matters worse, her brother left her to fend for herself, leaving behind no emotional or economical help whatsoever. Only one person stayed by her side, Yukito. Intending to make life a lot easier for both them financially, Sakura goes and finds a job: A maid's job, at the internationally acclaimed famous Li Mansion. When the going gets tough, Sakura manages to find love in unexpected places. Rate M for future lemon chapters.

* * *

Trinkets of rain spattered onto the grassy earthy vegetation, creating soft unheard melodies. Rows of greenery and rosy pinks scattered all across the side like watercolor.

_Pitter, Patter. Pitter, Patter._

Sounds of hurried footsteps were heard among the distance. It was a very vague tapping of somebody's heels, tapping lightly, steadily, and quickly in the distance. Grey clouds shifted from the above atmosphere.

Now appearing from the distance, ran a girl, of no older than her early teenage years. She had a pair of determined beaded emerald eyes that shone with a sparkle of jade, her fine, strands of sleek chestnut hair glossed with beads of tears in the light spray that aimed from above. A simple off-white blouse embraced her upper form and a dill-colored cardigan wrapped outside of her blouse. A pair of worn-out over-washed jeans accompanied her lower form. Her whole appearance seemed damp, but not soaked. She held a simple, brown hard-back book over her head, trying her hardest to keep too much rain from pouring at her. Even though it seemed as if the rain was just a spray, it started to become heavier, and louder by each passing moment. With only a messenger bag hanging at her side, she unzipped the very outer pocket of her bag, and felt around the inside of the bag for its contents.

Alas, Sakura stopped abruptly from her running. She had a small piece of paper in her hand, and looked concentrated at it, as if studying something. On the sheet of paper, in a fairly blurry ink (soaked from the rain), wrote:

**Li Residence**

**14059 ****Konohona**** Street **

**Tomoeda****, Japan 683-900**

**9302-000 Maids Service Wing**

Returning from her thought, she glanced briefly at the golden metal plate attached to the front that labeled, '**LI RESIDENCE'**; in the most graceful font mankind could ever create.

Sufficiently locked massive gates had stood before her. The bars exceeded even her height and width. Truly, it was something of great deal. Her eyes widened when she saw through the tiny openings of the gate. There, stood at least hundreds of buildings that spread at what seemed like three-fourths of Japan. Elegant décor were arranged in a colorful, orderly fashion. Widespread of floral ran throughout the entire façade, sculptures of magnificent height seemed to surround the west and east areas of the front almost evenly. Trees were everywhere, surrounding the great buildings with natural scenery; fountains were found to the left and to the right. The sight seemed almost too heavenly for the earth; one whom passed such place would forget the dreary grey raining atmosphere that slithered into the day in an instant.

The girl, swallowed her anticipation, and walked up to a container-like object she spotted at the side of the gate. It looked to her as if it was a phone dial, without the actual phone, but a speaker, rather. She pressed 9302-000 through the several buzzers that were found on the container, and waited as the line rang.

The girl slightly gasped when the phone line clicked, and someone had picked up after one ring. "Li Residence, this is the Maid Service Wing, how may I help you?" Clear and crisp.

"Yes. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am here about the maid job offer, from Li Residence…," the girl stated simply.

With absolutely no hesitation, "Sincere apologizes for you traveling this distance, miss. However, our interview slots have been all filled as of today. Please try again tomorrow." The voice seemed as if she had prepared the sentence and repeated it over and over again. It was clean, flawless and smooth.

Disappointed and somewhat upset, the only words that managed to exit Sakura's mouth were a simple, "Oh. I see. Thank you, then." Engulfing herself in a deep sigh, Sakura turned around to walk, folding the sheet of paper and putting it in her pocket.

'_I should've known…such a job would be desired by many. I guess I could go and try to find another job for the time being,' _Sakura thought.

Suddenly, a gleaming black limousine strolled up on the gate. Sakura caught herself eyeing the limousine, but rather seeing who was in the limousine, Sakura was staring at a pitch black window. Assuming whoever it was who was in the vehicle was an important person, Sakura immediately started to walk away, clenching on tightly to her messenger bag.

The rain gradually stopped by now, Sakura looked up at the sky as the clouds cleared the way for the shy sun. She continued walking. Tomoeda was certainly a happy place for Sakura. There were friendly people left and right. Though this city would probably not compare to those of higher, greater reputation, Sakura loved her hometown. The smell of the air just wouldn't be the same if she wasn't in Tomoeda. Sakura's curious eyes glanced towards supermarkets and lulled through an outdoor garden of flowers. She looked left and right at the brilliant colors; getting a waft each time she walked by.

Fifteen minutes of strolling, Sakura stopped in front of a modern apartment complex. Pink petals of cherry blossoms scattered lovingly on Sakura's cheeks, and falling from above like snow. The cherry blossom trees seemed to be everywhere nowadays. Looking at the brilliant soft pink, Sakura showed a faded smile, one that has not been seen for a long time.

Jiggling at the knob a bit, Sakura had entered her key to the apartment which happened to be only a flight of stairs from where she had been a few minutes ago. Metal bars were used as safety precautions at a balcony-like view from the apartment door. Opening up, Sakura walked inside the apartment.

"I'm home." She simply stated, and started to wipe her shoes off at the door, and taking them off only a few seconds later.

The room she had just entered was a bit dim, curtains were pulled together and only but a single gold-tint lamp shone throughout the entire room. Its walls were of a plain white, and furniture only seemed to be placed randomly throughout the room. There was a large body-sized window that appeared at the end of the room you could see when you walked in, and to the right was a small kitchen that was attached to this "living room". To the left was a dark hallway that leads to two bedrooms, and a bathroom and a half. This was indeed a tiny apartment, but one temporarily suitable enough for a teenage girl and a young man.

Walking throughout the room, Sakura placed her messenger bag on the couch, and walked just about ten steps into the kitchen. Preparing herself a small meal, she noticed a figure lying on the largest couch in the room, next to the wide window. She walked over, and glanced down.

There, was a soft look of a young man, no older than twenty, with pure silver off white hair, glistening in the dim light. His eyelashes were long, revealing a bit of a girly appearance, as well as his face structure, but he had a manly tone to him. Accompanying him were two books, one lay on his chest, the other besides him. He had a simple pale blue sweater on, along with a pair of khakis.

'_He looks different without his glasses on…"_ Sakura thought, and gave a small smile. She took a scarlet-colored acrylic blanket from the opposite couch, and covered most of his body with it. It was hard to imagine that even under these circumstances, Sakura could still smile.

Her world had shattered when her father left the world she's only known in a car accident. It was raining horribly that day, and Sakura had slept in. She always felt sleepy when it rained. She received the call from the hospital that Friday evening. It was a traumatic event for her. The one who had supported her after her mother passed away, Nadeshiko, has also passed away. Making matters worst for her that weekend, Sakura found none of her brother, Toya, his items in their house that Sunday night. He had left. He had left Sakura, the one who probably needed most warmth and comfort after the disaster. Only Yukito, stayed by Sakura's side, and it was Yukito, who was managing to support Sakura, emotionally and financially. She had known how tough things were for him, trying to support himself, and Sakura. Intending to make their lives a lot easier and slightly better, Sakura wanted to start working immediately.

Letting out a small sigh, Sakura slumped on a small couch next to sleeping Yukito. She glanced at him once more, _'He seems so tired all the time…" _She looked outside, and narrowed her eyebrows to express determination. "I will get a job and help him lighten the load." She thought loudly.


End file.
